Little drop of poison
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Suite de courts chapitres sur TOS 2, entre Zélos et Régal. Petites scènes que l'on pourrait glisser à certains endroits du jeu. Spoilers pour le chapitre 2, 3 et 4.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
**Genre **: Fluff, petites scènes rajoutables à TOS 2 entre deux de mes persos préférés ! attention, Yaoi inside. Classé M pour le chapitre 3, même si à mon avis il n'y a pas de quoi choquer grand monde…**  
Avertissement particulier **: le chapitre 3 peut sembler choquant pour les puristes du yaoi!  
**Résumé** : Le Chapitre 1 se déroule AVANT le jeu. Vous vous souvenez certainement -mais ouiii j'en suis sûre!- du mot glissé sur une réception? Non...?

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Régal le rejoint sur la terrasse, où il contemplait les étoiles, une coupe à moitié vide négligemment tenue du bout des doigts. Sa tenue blanche aux coutures bleues faisaient ressortir son teint clair et ses cheveux roux, coiffés pour l'occasion en une multitude de petites nattes proches du crâne qui finissaient leur course librement contre les reins du jeune homme.  
« - Je crois que tu as profondément choqué le comte, Zélos. »  
Celui-ci eut un ricanement et but une petite gorgée de champagne avant de considérer le duc avec un léger sourire en coin.  
« - S'il surveillait les toilettes de sa femme et qu'on ne devinait pas la couleur de ses culottes en regardant son décolleté, il ne s'exposerait pas à ce genre de réflexion…. Quant à la comtesse, au vu de son gloussement, elle n'attendait que ça… »Zélos renversa la tête pour se replonger dans la contemplation du ciel et soupira lourdement.  
« - Dans deux mois, Sélès aura 18 ans. »  
Régal leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il sentait bien que Zélos voulait lui dire autre chose mais n'osait pas. Puis l'Elu planta son regard aigue-marine dans celui de Régal.  
« - Elle sera présentée à la cour. Régal… Elle… »  
Il s'interrompit. C'était toujours sidérant de voir à quel point Zélos perdait sa volubilité habituelle lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sœur. Un instant, le duc se demanda s'il allait laisser son ami se débrouiller avec ses idées ou non… La manière dont il se mordait la lèvre, hésitant, tranchait tellement avec le personnage social de Zélos que ça avait un côté adorable. Il le laissa quelques instants démêler ses idées, et voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas décida de tendre la main au jeune homme.  
« - C'est le fait qu'on commence à lui faire la cour qui te pose problème ? »  
Zélos hocha la tête, le regard rempli d'inquiétude.  
« - C'est pire que ça ! En théorie, c'est notre père qui devrait gérer les demandes, accepter qu'un autre la courtise ou pas, et .. Et bien sur, il est mort, c'est à moi de le faire, et … Et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse un mariage de raison, j'ai envie qu'elle soit heureuse, mais je ne pourrais pas la laisser se marier à n'importe qui, le roi ne l'acceptera jamais, c'est… »  
Ses épaules s'abaissèrent, et il soupira lourdement. Régal leva un sourcil. Bien sûr, il comprenait les inquiétudes d'un grand frère attentionné, mais ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Un instant, il s'imagina en train de feuilleter les listes de noms avec Zélos, pour discuter des meilleurs partis pour Sélès, mais l'image était tout simplement ridicule. À moins que…  
« - J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui épouse Sélès. »

Régal ferma les yeux. Il l'avait senti venir, mais aurait préféré s'en passer.  
« - Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais ce serait juste une couverture, comme ça Sélès pourrait être libre de fréquenter qui elle veut et toi on arrêterai de te demander… enfin, de t'embêter avec…  
- Ca ne marchera pas. »  
Les épaules de Zélos s'affaissèrent, et la note d'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux s'éteint.  
« - O… Oui, tu as raison, c'est idiot… Ex… excuse moi. » Bredouilla l'élu, baissant la tête.  
Régal posa la main sur l'épaule du rouquin, exerçant une pression légère.  
« - Les enfants. Ils n'auraient pas la bonne couleur de cheveux. Et ta sœur ne peut pas cacher son amant éternellement. Elle aura envie de vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aime, pas avec … »  
Régal s'interrompit, en proie à une nouvelle idée.  
« - A moins que ce ne soit elle qui t'ai demandé … ? »  
« - Sélès ? » L'élu eut l'air inquiet. « Non, non pas du tout ! Elle n'est pas au courant, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait réalisé… »  
Le silence s'empara de la petite terrasse, et Régal porta son verre à ses lèvres, profitant de la température douce de l'extérieur.  
« - Et toi ? »  
Zélos sursauta, sortant de ses pensées. Le duc pu remarquer une légère rougeur s'emparer des joues de l'élu, qui passa cependant rapidement à un sourire de prédateur.  
« - J'ai beau être un des meilleurs partis de Tethe'alla, tous les pères craignent pour leur fille avec ma réputation de séducteur… Et je ne compte pas briser les cœurs de toutes mes admiratrices en n'en choisissant qu'une ! Pour le moment, on me laisse assez tranquille sur ce sujet. »  
Zélos se décolla de la rambarde à laquelle il était négligemment appuyé et fit un petit signe de main à Régal, retournant vers la salle de bal.  
« - Tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de quoi remplir mon lit ce soir… »  
Le duc eut un hochement de tête, mais retint son ami par la manche au dernier moment.  
« - Si tu veux... Quand tu présenteras Sélès… Je serais à vos côtés. »  
Zélos le regarda, surpris. En théorie, lorsqu'une aristocrate faisait son entrée à la cour en tant qu'adulte, elle était accompagnée de son père et son oncle ou son frère aîné. C'était la garantie que deux hommes veillaient sur elle, ancienne tradition qui malgré l'évolution des mœurs n'avait pas tout à fait disparue. Savoir que Régal acceptait de veiller sur sa sœur, même par tradition, le soulageait d'un poids immense.  
« - Merci. » Murmura Zélos, la gorge nouée.

A suivre.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot ! Pour une fois, je ne fais pas un Zélos/Kratos !

**Preview du chapitre 2 **: Alors qu'ils sont en direction de Meltokio, Lloyd se fait enlever ! Comment Emil va-t-il réagir en apprenant qu'ils sont frères ?  
La situation semble désespérée, mais Zélos nous dévoile sa vraie nature, et sauve le groupe.

Non, je rigole, ça n'a rien à voir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
**Genre **: Fluff, petites scènes rajoutables à TOS 2 entre deux de mes persos préférés ! attention, Yaoi inside. Classé M pour le chapitre 3, même si à mon avis il n'y a pas de quoi choquer grand monde…**  
Avertissement particulier **: le chapitre 3 peut sembler choquant pour les puristes du yaoi!  
**Résumé** : Le Chapitre 2 se place lorsque le groupe va sauver Sélès !

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Zélos posa son assiette avec un soupir satisfait, et se redressa en s'étirant.  
«- Ah, Régal, tes plats sont toujours aussi délicieux ! Ils ravivent ma bonne humeur comme la vision du corps sublime d'une charmante créature au sortir de … Aïe !»  
L'élu protégea son crâne des coups d'éventail que lui asséna Sheena en riant et s'écarta vers la rivière qui coulait à quelques pas du campement, secouant la main en direction de la ninja.  
«- Si tu veux me rejoindre, honey, n'hésite pas !»  
Régal secoua la tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire vissé aux lèvres, et empila les assiettes, écoutant le piaillement joyeux de Marta et Emil qui préparaient les tentes pour la nuit.  
Sheena sortir un rouleau de parchemin et commença à s'user les yeux dessus. Tenebrae se pencha poliment sur le parchemin, et rapidement les deux commencèrent à parler des invocations… rien d'anormal.  
Régal se releva et s'épousseta… Personne ne fit attention à lui lorsqu'il quitta le campement, suivant les traces de l'Elu.

Lorsqu'il le retrouva, il ne put empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres. Il était en train de se brosser énergiquement les dents, tremblant. Il le laissa terminer avant de manifester sa présence par un toussotement.  
Zélos sursauta, osant à peine jeter un coup d'œil pour reconnaître Régal.  
« - Régal ! L'élu eut un petit rire. L'eau est fraîche, je te conseille d'attendre demain, tu pourrais attraper froid sinon ! »  
L'homme aux cheveux bleus soupira intérieurement. Comme si la voix tremblante du jeune homme pouvait tromper qui que ce soit. Il s'assit simplement à côté de l'élu, qui détourna le regard, s'aspergeant le visage d'eau froide pour cacher ses larmes.  
« - Zélos, je…. »  
Décidément, il détestait parler, il détestait consoler les gens. Il ne supportait pas les paroles creuses qu'on devait toujours énoncer platement dans ces cas-là. Mais lorsque Zélos releva un visage ravagé vers lui, toutes ses réticences s'envolèrent. Il attira le jeune homme contre lui, le callant entre ses jambes pour pouvoir poser sa main sur la nuque de l'élu. Il cherchait quoi lui dire pour le consoler, même s'il savait pourquoi Zélos était terrorisé et que rien ne pourrait effacer la peur de perdre Sélès. Il l'avait déjà vu dans cet état lorsqu'il avait appris que sa sœur avait fait une rechute, et après que celle-ci l'ait vertement éconduit. Pour le moment, serrer Zélos était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, et Régal sentit une vague de culpabilité monter en lui lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il appréciait le contact d'un corps pressé contre le sien, de la nuque fragile de Zélos sous ses doigts, et des bras timidement passés autour de sa taille. Peu à peu, les sanglots du rouquin se calmèrent, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration redevienne normale.  
« - Dé… Désolé » bredouilla l'élu, essuyant ses yeux rougis par les pleurs.  
Sans rien dire, Régal sortit son mouchoir et essuya les joues de l'élu, délicatement. Ils se regardèrent un instant, sans trop savoir quoi dire, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune des deux baisse la tête, légèrement gêné. Le baiser de Régal, délicatement posé sur son front, le surprit plus qu'il ne le laissa paraître, et il reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné, cachant ses joues empourprées.  
Régal secoua mentalement la tête. Il avait failli embrasser Zélos, troublé par le charme diaphane du jeune homme qui s'accrochait à lui. Il plongea à nouveau la main dans la chevelure rousse et soyeuse de l'élu, massant délicatement le cuir chevelu jusqu'à sentir un frisson secouer la colonne vertébrale de son cadet.  
« - Zélos, ça va ? murmura-t-il à dessein dans le creux de son oreille, provoquant un nouveau frisson.  
- Oui, c'est juste… je… je suis très sensible d.. des cheveux… arr… Arrête, s'il te plait » geignit Zélos, sans pourtant se décoller de Régal.  
Celui-ci retira sa main à regret, pour la poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner au campement, mais ne savait pas quoi trouver comme excuse pour que Zélos reste contre lui. S'il avait écouté ses envies, il aurait allongé son cadet sur l'herbe pour …  
Se reprenant, Régal écarta résolument le roux de lui, essayant de faire abstraction du regard déçu qu'il lui lança. Se forçant à se lever, Régal tendit une main au jeune homme pour l'aider, gardant un peu plus que nécessaire la main de celui-ci dans la sienne.  
« - Rentrons. Murmura-t-il, tirant légèrement l'élu derrière lui. »

A Suivre...

**NDLA :** Encore un chapitre assez court. Le suivant est plus long, et le quatrième -et dernier- pas encore écrit. N'hésitez pas à envoyer une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
**Genre **: Fluff, petites scènes rajoutables à TOS 2 entre deux de mes persos préférés ! attention, Yaoi inside. Classé M pour le chapitre 3, même si à mon avis il n'y a pas de quoi choquer grand monde…**  
Avertissement particulier **: le chapitre 3 peut sembler choquant pour les puristes du yaoi!  
**Résumé** : Juste après la récupération de Régal à la Lezardeno Compagny !

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Régal pu voir une masse de cheveux roux entassée à côté de son oreiller. Il remua légèrement, mais avant qu'il ait pu appeler l'Elu celui ci releva la tête, lui offrant un large sourire, malgré des yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil.  
« - Régal, tu es réveillé ! Tu nous as vraiment fait peur lorsque tu t'es écroulé dans la navette !  
Régal se redressa sur son lit, portant une main à sa tête… Puis il eut un petit sourire.  
- Tu ne semblais pas en forme non plus, à ce que je me souvienne. »  
Zélos sembla à court de mots, un instant. Évidement, lorsqu'ils avaient croisé Richter, celui ci les avait laminés à une vitesse incroyable. Genis et Sheena avaient été légèrement blessés, lui il avait écopé d'une côte fêlée. Rien de bien horrible.  
Le silence aurait pu s'installer entre eux, mais Zélos détestait ça. Il serra un peu plus la main que – Régal s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant- il n'avait pas dû lâcher tout au long de sa veillée.  
« - Au fait, ils t'on fait quoi … ? »  
L'élu avait réellement l'air inquiet pour lui, et Régal se surprit à rougir à la question. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il ne pouvait pas éluder…  
Zélos serra plus fortement sa main, certainement pas volontairement, mais c'en était presque douloureux pour Régal. Au final, il opta pour un demi mensonge, et détourna le regard, maudissant ses joues en feu.  
« - Alice…. A eu à s'occuper de moi. »  
La pression sur sa main se relâcha, et elle tomba, inerte, sur le matelas. Zélos secoua la tête et se releva.  
« - Tu m'écoeures. »  
Zélos avait encore une fois fait preuve de trop de perspicacité. Ou bien il avait été trop explicite... C'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Régal reposa sa tête sur les oreillers, laissant un lourd soupir vider sa cage thoracique.

Zélos marchait rapidement, évacuant sa frustration dans un pas énergique. Il sortit en coup de vent de l'hôtel, sans faire attention aux personnes qui le hélaient. Il avait beau faire nuit, il se dirigea vers la plage, se déshabilla d'une traite et entra dans l'eau glacée. Il nagea jusqu'à épuisement sans se soucier de sa côte, mais lorsque enfin il se décida à rejoindre le bord, sa rage ne s'était pas estompée. Il ne vit pas de suite la silhouette qui l'attendait sur le rivage, mais Sheena détourna pudiquement les yeux de sa nudité pour lui tendre une serviette. Il la remercia vaguement, s'enroula dans le drap de bain et s'assit à côté d'elle, sans rien dire –pour une fois. L'atmosphère était particulièrement calme, l'absence de lune rendait l'éclat des étoiles plus perçant qu'à l'accoutumée. Les Vanguards étaient partis, mais le tourisme n'avait pas encore repris ses droits sur Altamira. Seul le clapotis de l'eau venant paresseusement lécher le sable fin troublait le silence total de la nuit. « Une nuit romantique » aurait été un descriptif parfait, mais ni l'un nu l'autre n'était accompagné par la bonne personne. En temps normal, Zélos aurait essayé de draguer Sheena. Même si c'était juste pour se donner contenance, faire croire qu'il était normal (ou presque). En temps normal, Sheena n'aurait pas été assise à côté de lui, elle ne l'aurait pas attendu ainsi.  
« - Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas réussi à récupérer Régal avant Lloyd.  
- S'il était en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec Alice, je comprends que tu n'aie pas eu envie d'intervenir. »  
Elle rougit, simplement par ce qu'il avait touché juste. Elle l'avait retrouvé, certes, mais lorsqu'en jetant un coup d'œil par la grille d'aération, la vue des deux corps dénudés agissant de façon totalement explicite l'avait totalement empêché d'agir.  
« - Il… Il était attaché et drogué Zélos… Je… Je n'ai pas pu… »  
La ninja secoua la tête. Elle aurait voulu oublier, oublier la possibilité qu'elle avait eu de le sauver lorsqu'Alice avait été appelée par Brute et qu'elle l'avait abandonné, non sans lui avoir placé un plug pour qu'il « puisse continuer à s'amuser en l'attendant », comme la jeune femme lui avait expliqué avant de s'en aller. Il avait d'abord essayé de se dégager, pour finalement céder au plaisir, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Et elle, Sheena Fubiyashi, elle avait fui. Elle avait laissé tomber son ami, elle avait pris peur devant cet homme à la recherche de plaisir pur qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus. Qui savait comment cet autre Régal aurait pu réagir ?  
Zélos soupira, comme s'il avait suivi sur le visage voilé par la nuit de la jeune femme son combat intérieur.  
« - Sheena, je ne t'accuse pas de ne pas avoir réussi à agir…  
- Mais tu reproche à Régal de s'être fait violer ! Tu n'as pas songé une seule seconde que ça avait pu être atroce pour lui ? Le nombre de personnes qu'il a du avoir l'impression de trahir simplement par ce qu'il est tombé sur une malade ? »  
L'élu ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussi sec. Bien sûr qu'il s'en doutait. Il connaissait Régal depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que plus jamais une femme n'aurait de place dans son cœur, et qu'il ne ferait jamais de mariage de raison : le président de la Lezardeno compagny aurait préféré mourir plutôt que trahir le souvenir d'Alicia.  
Devant le silence persistant du roux, Sheena se mordilla la lèvre, hésitante. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule froide du jeune homme, dans le vague espoir de lui faire passer un peu de réconfort.  
« - Zélos… Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, je pense juste que Régal n'a pas eu son mot à dire dans cette histoire… Il n'a pas aimé ce qu'il y a eu entre Alice et lui… Il y a certainement pris du plaisir, mais… »  
Un rire sans joie franchit les lèvres bleutées de l'élu, qui secoua la tête.  
« - Ne t'inquiète pas Sheena. Je sais que j'ai réagi de la manière la plus idiote qui soit. C'est juste que lorsque j'ai compris…. J'ai eu l'impression…_  
Qu'il m'avait arraché le cœur._ Termina Zélos dans sa tête.  
- …Qu'il rougissait plus comme quelqu'un dont l'amante à été découverte. Et même si c'était le cas… Je sais que je n'aurais rien à dire, je l'ai certainement blessé, j'ai été stupide. »  
Sheena poussa un soupir de découragement. Un tremblement de Zélos lui donna un changement de sujet parfait, elle qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.  
« - Étant donné que tu as déjà certainement attrapé un rhume, on devrait rentrer avant qu'il se transforme en bronchite… Je sais, tu partages la chambre de Régal, mais tu vas avoir du mal à  
l'éviter, vu la situation, donc autant commencer maintenant ! »  
Le soupir que lâcha Zélos aurait fendu le cœur de n'importe qui, mais il se releva lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main, récupérant ses vêtements pour la suivre dans l'hôtel.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, jetant un œil à l'intérieur avant de s'y insérer sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller l'occupant. Il se glissa dans la salle de bain pour rapidement retirer le sel qui lui aurait irrité la peau et alourdi les cheveux et finalement marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à son lit, heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas réveillé Régal.  
« - Zélos ? »  
L'élu ne pu s'empêcher de s'attendrir devant la voix ensommeillée de son aîné, tout en sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il aurait voulu disparaître, tout simplement. Il se força à approcher, allant jusqu'à s'asseoir lorsque Régal le lui demanda d'un mouvement de tête. Zélos retint un éternuement, suivi d'un frisson. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris le temps de se vêtir un peu, et n'avait qu'une serviette autour des hanches. Il savait qu'il devait parler, s'excuser pour sa réaction, pourtant il était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche… Il avait peur.  
« - Excuse-moi. Murmura Régal, lâchant un soupir. »  
Zélos sursauta, avant d'essayer de distinguer le visage de son aîné malgré la pénombre, bien que celui-ci ait la tête tournée vers le balcon.  
« - Ne soit pas ridicule Régal. J'ai réagi comme un imbécile. Je… je regrette. Je… Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point… » Zélos s'interrompit, sentant sa gorge se serrer douloureusement.  
Régal se redressa doucement, jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le lit, et passa une main sur la joue de rouquin, se décalant vers ses cheveux encore mouillés.  
« - Donne- moi ta serviette et tourne-toi. »  
Sans rien oser dire, Zélos obtempéra, rougissant furieusement quant à sa nudité dévoilée. L'autre ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte, même lorsqu'il lui frôla l'épaule pour récupérer la brosse qui traînait sur la table de nuit. L'Elu en aurait oublié de respirer, ne serait-ce que pour entendre le souffle calme de Régal, pour profiter du bruit de la brosse et de la serviette contre ses cheveux, pour être certain de ne pas manquer la moindre caresse de son aîné sur son crâne.  
Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps les mains de Régal s'attardèrent sur son crâne, le faisant délicieusement frissonner, mais le bruit mat de la serviette qui tombait à terre fit sursauter Zélos.  
« - Ils ne sont pas tout à fait secs, mais ça devrait aller.  
- Oh… merci. »  
Ils restèrent un instant dans un silence gêné, jusqu'à ce que l'Elu se relève.  
« - Je…. vais dormir. Merci. »  
Zélos sursauta lorsque la main de l'homme aux cheveux bleus se referma sur son poignet.  
« - Reste encore… S'il te plait. »  
Le cœur du rouquin manqua un battement, puis se rassit. Régal l'attira contre son torse, écartant les cheveux du roux pour ne pas lui faire mal avant de refermer la couverture sur leurs deux corps.  
« - Régal, je… »  
Seul le souffle calme du jeune homme lui répondit, chatouillant délicieusement le creux de son oreille. Il avait toujours rêvé de se retrouver là. Zélos remua légèrement pour s'installer plus confortablement, profitant au maximum du torse chaud qui se pressait régulièrement contre son dos, et des deux bras puissants qui l'entouraient. Il frôla le sous-vêtement de l'homme d'affaires en même temps que la crise cardiaque et se figea, rougissant progressivement, à mesure que son désir pour Régal envahissait ses reins.  
« - Comment veux-tu que je renonce à toi, si tu me fais subir ça ? murmura-t-il, avant de fermer les yeux, bien décidé à dormir. »  
Il ne put pas voir le sourire qui étirait les lèvres du Duc, caché derrière une mèche de cheveux roux.

A suivre...

**NDLA :** Une note de léger sadisme? Non? Pas convaincus? Laissez un petit mot, et n'hésitez pas à faire des corrections quelconques, elles sont toujours les bienvenues !


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
**Genre** : Fluff, petites scènes rajoutables à TOS 2 entre deux de mes persos préférés ! attention, Yaoi inside. Classé M pour le chapitre 3, même si à mon avis il n'y a pas de quoi choquer grand monde….  
**Avertissement particulier** : le chapitre 3 peut sembler choquant pour les puristes du yaoi!  
**Résumé** : Ce chapitre se déroule à peu près à la fin du jeu, lorsque l'on décide d'aller poutrer Ratatosk et que l'équipe se retrouve séparée dans les dédales de Gigunngagap. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas avancé plus dans le jeu, donc s'il y a des incohérences, je les corrigerai dès que je peux rejouer à TOS2 ! Je ne pensais pas écrire ce chapitre au départ, étant donné que je ne sais pas trop comment les persos se retrouvent, et que je ne veux pas lire de spoilers ! Donc ce n'est pas le chapitre final... J'en suis réellement désolée. Mais si ça peut vous consoler, j'ai déjà le premier tiers d'écrit pour le DERNIER chapitre (cette fois)!

* * *

**Réponse aux Review** (par ce que j'ai eu des revieeewwwsss merciiiii ! ):  
*Corail Zaarea : Désolée pour le manque d'explications, j'essayerai de combler ça au fur et à mesure, mais va savoir pourquoi, je préfère écrire de nouveaux chapitres !  
*Kyochan : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce couple, je peux te conseiller « Oubli », mais en effet il n'y en a pas beaucoup d'autres.  
* Eric Clutter : Merci pour les encouragements ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

Zélos eut un frisson. Il était seul, paumé. Les lieux sombres et labyrinthiques, froids de surcroît, ne lui avaient jamais vraiment plu. Ce n'était pas tant les monstres qui le dérangeaient, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas trop nombreux d'un coup, mais plutôt le fait d'être complètement perdu. Et seul. Il détestait la solitude, et le silence qui l'accompagnait. Il entendait grogner les monstres dans l'obscurité, et se concentra, faisant apparaître une boule de lumière. Il avait beau faire de la « magie », créer et maintenir une sphère lumineuse n'avait rien de facile, et l'épuisait rapidement. Mais s'il restait dans le noir… Il continua à avancer, sirotant un jus d'amangue distraitement, essayant de se repérer. Etait-il déjà passé par cette plate-forme ? Comment savoir ? Sortant son épée, il commença à marquer le sol, faisant résonner un crissement funeste dans les galeries. Zélos s'arrêta de suite, aux aguets. Quelque chose avait-il bougé ? Un monstre lui sauta dessus, et la lumière s'éteignit brutalement, l'aveuglant à moitié. Il cria lorsqu'une griffe pénétra son bras, lacérant la chair profondément. Il donna un coup d'épée qui toucha, et attendit, cherchant à recouvrer une vue correcte. Dans la pénombre, il ne distinguait plus le fauve, mais comment savoir ? Il y eut un bruissement à sa gauche, et le monstre jaillit à nouveau, pour mordre sa jambe droite. Combien étaient-ils ? Il en distinguait au moins deux, et se concentra pour les électrocuter. Le flash soudain lui permit d'en distinguer cinq, en comptant celui qu'il venait de tuer. Le combat promettait d'être rude. Zélos ressera la main sur la poignée de son arme, et le chef de la meute grogna. D'un commun accord, ils se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

Régal poussa un soupir contrit. Il était perdu, comme certainement tous ses coéquipiers. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour eux, à part Martha : la jeune fille ne semblait pas encore remise de sa dernière confrontation avec son père… Il imagina un instant la jeune fille en prise avec les monstres, et frissonna. Jusqu'à ce qu'il distingue une scène de bataille, loin devant lui. Son sang se figea lorsqu'il reconnut Zélos, à ses éclats de magie et sa chevelure rousse. Le duc courut, mais lorsqu'il arriva, c'était déjà trop tard.

Zélos tituba, regardant les cinq monstres à ses pieds. Il s'était bien battu, mais était épuisé. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol avec soulagement, chancelant.  
« - ZELOS ! »  
Les bras de Régal le saisirent douloureusement, lui arrachant une plainte.  
« - Régal… doucement, j'ai mal … »  
Celui-ci acquiesça et s'écarta, au regret du roux.  
« - Montre. Murmura Régal, attrapant délicatement le bras de Zélos.  
- C'est bon, je m'en occupe, c'est rien… »  
Sans retirer son bras des mains de Régal, Zélos lança un sort de soin, puis s'occupa de sa jambe. Le duc l'aida à se relever et il tituba, pour se retrouver contre son ami. Celui-ci le serra un peu, avant de passer une main autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.  
« - Doucement, tu as perdu du sang. Ordonna Régal dans un murmure. »  
Zélos acquiesça, soudainement à court de mots. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues, et il détestait ça ! Il n'était pas une pucelle effarouchée !  
L'autre main de Régal s'égara sous son bandeau, et il frôla l'arrêt cardiaque.  
« - Tu as de la fièvre ? Ces monstres t'ont peut-être empoisonné !  
- Non, c'est bon, c'est juste…»  
Sans lui laisser achever sa phrase, les jambes de Zélos cédèrent, manquant d'entraîner les deux nobles dans la chute.  
« - Désolé. Murmura Zélos, confus lorsque le duc le prit dans ses bras. »  
Mais un large sourire étira ses lèvres, et il et blottit contre Régal, profitant au maximum de la situation.  
« - J'ai la tête qui tourne… Gémit-il, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son aîné. »  
C'était faux, il avait juste les oreilles qui grésillaient, mais ça Régal n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour approfondir son contact avec le bleuet, surtout avec la nuit qu'ils avaient passé à Altamira. Même si en réalité, il ne s'était rien passé, Régal ayant juste besoin d'être rassuré, à sa manière.  
De là où il était placé, Zélos pouvait voir la pomme d'adam du duc, mouvant à peine au rythme de sa respiration calme. Contre son oreille, il entendait les battements calmes et puissants de Régal, et aurait juré que ceux-ci le faisaient vibrer de tout son être. Il était bien…

Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut, regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude. Régal réapparut rapidement dans son champ de vision, lui tapotant la joue avec douceur.  
« - Ne bouge pas, je t'ai administré un remède, mais il peut mettre un moment à faire effet.  
- D'accord. Accepta Zélos, jetant un regard à son bras blessé.»  
La plaie était refermée, mais gardait un aspect verdâtre significatif. Dans la pénombre ambiante, ça ne semblait pas trop grave, juste un peu douloureux. Il avait certainement la même chose au niveau de la jambe, mais pas le courage pour vérifier. La main du duc s'était attardée sur sa joue, et il frissonna lorsqu'elle fut retirée.  
« - Tu as froid ? Viens.»  
Régal s'installa contre un de ces grands pilier-arbres qui semblaient soutenir Giggungagap, et attira Zélos contre lui.  
« - Comment tu fais pour dégager autant de chaleur ? On se gèle ici… Grogna Zélos. »  
Régal haussa les épaules, et glissa la main dans la chevelure de Zélos, lui arrachant un frisson. Pourtant cette fois le roux se laissa faire, et le duc eut un léger sourire. N'importe quelle excuse était bonne pour tenir l'élu dans ses bras, même s'il avait décidé d'attendre que le jeune homme prenne les devants. Il adorait voir ses joues pâles se colorer de rouge à la moindre allusion, au moindre geste tendre. La timidité qu'il découvrait chez Zélos était pour lui une source de plaisir intarissable. La manière dont il bafouillait ou n'osait plus parler, ou encore celle de ne pas oser le toucher alors qu'il semblait en mourir d'envie… Le cadet des deux hommes commença à se détendre, pour le plus grand plaisir de Régal.  
« - J'vais m'endormir si ça continue. Murmura Zélos, remuant légèrement.  
- C'est pas grave…  
- Et… » Zélos se redressa. « Et si tu disparais à nouveau ? »  
Régal réprima un soupir, et posa un baiser sur le front du rouquin, juste au niveau de la tempe.  
« - Je te retrouverai. »

A suivre...

NDLA : Hum. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est plein de guimauve. Je suis désolée si vous trouvez ça OOC… Mais n'hésitez pas, si c'est le cas, à me le dire dans une petite review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
**Genre** : Fluff, relativement OOC (enfin, y'a pire ? ça pourrait être OOC & UA ?) petites scènes rajoutables à TOS 2 entre deux de mes persos préférés ! attention, Yaoi inside. Classé M pour le chapitre 3, même si à mon avis il n'y a pas de quoi choquer grand monde….  
**Avertissement particulier** : le chapitre 3 peut sembler choquant pour les puristes du yaoi!  
**Résumé** : Ce chapitre se passe après la fin du jeu. Je ne présume pas grand chose quant à celle-ci, pour la simple –mais bonne- raison que je n'ai pas encore terminé le jeu (bon, je pense être dans le donjon final, mais j'ai pas encore vu les super résolutions des intrigues ni la super scène finale).  
**Note spéciale** : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic, et surtout à ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer ! je n'écris pas pour ça exclusivement, mais ça fait toujours super plaisir et chaud au coeur ! Chapitre dégoulinant de mignon, de kawai et d'ammuuuur, faites attention !

**Réponses aux reviews **:  
* KaibutsuOujo : exaucée !  
* eric clutter : je compense avec une autre fic où je torture les gens, mais ça aide pas, c'est comme dire "comme ce gateau est trop sucré, je boirais du jus de citron avec" ! arg, désolée, ce chapitre est encore pire !  
* Lilith : c'est bon, c'est passé.  
* kyochan95 : merci ! Bon, le dernier chapitre a tardé, mais au moins j'ai réussi à l'écrire !

* * *

_Chapitre 5_

Zélos prit une inspiration, tourna un regard hésitant vers Régal et rougit légèrement. Le duc était sublime dans son costume : la dominance noire de celui-ci soulignait l'azur de ses cheveux, le jabot et les poignets blancs de sa chemise rehaussaient son visage altier et ses mains puissantes, tandis que les coutures mauves, ainsi que les galons de son pantalon, adoucissaient l'aspect formel de la tenue. Lui-même portait un costume en tout point identique, et entre eux deux, Sélès resplendissait dans sa robe d'adulte crème et mauve, au décolleté juste assez provocant pour stimuler l'imagination. Ce soir, il n'avait jamais été aussi fier d'elle. C'était une jeune femme accomplie, avec la tête sur les épaules. Son éducation était largement plus complète que celle qu'il avait pu avoir, de par son enfermement au couvent, et elle représentait l'un des meilleurs partis de Tethe'alla. Savoir que Régal acceptait de se porter garant d'elle ferait réfléchir à deux fois ses prétendants… et garantissait que le duc resterait à leurs cotés. L'élu avait beau savoir que ce n'était synonyme de rien, il en était heureux.  
Après le discours habituel du roi, il emporta sa sœur sur la piste de danse, faisant virevolter les volants de sa robe avec grâce. Quelques mesures plus tard, les autres danseurs les rejoignaient, mais rien n'importait plus à Zélos que le sourire radieux de sa sœur. Pour la danse suivante, Régal attrapa la main fine de la jeune femme pour l'emmener sur la piste, et Zélos se surprit à rêver. Il n'avait jamais vu le duc danser, ni même avec un sourire aussi doux sur le visage. Sélès et lui formaient un couple assorti, et plusieurs personnes s'arrêtaient pour les voir évoluer sur la piste. Elle semblait plus frêle encore entre les mains puissantes du duc, et lorsqu'ils revinrent vers lui, ses joues étaient rosies par le plaisir de la danse… du moins l'espérait-il.  
« - Tu m'avais caché tes talents, Régal. » Lança-t-il en guise de salut au « couple ».  
« - J'ai pu prendre quelques cours de rattrapage avant ce soir. » Sourit le susnommé.  
Sélès et Régal se jetèrent un regard en biais et échangèrent un sourire, les yeux pétillants. Depuis quand s'étaient-ils autant rapprochés ? Étouffant sa jalousie, qu'il savait ridicule, Zélos profita du passage d'une noble quelconque pour l'inviter à danser, un sourire charmeur accroché au visage, sans faire attention à l'homme qui lui tenait le bras. La jeune femme rougit, eut à peine un mot d'excuse pour son ancien cavalier, et suivit l'élu.  
« - Il ne marche pas, il court ! » commenta Sélès, en regardant son frère partir.  
« - Tu es vraiment sûre que… ? » demanda Régal, légèrement inquiet.  
« - M. Bryant, permettez que je vous emprunte votre protégée ? »  
Régal se leva et s'inclina.  
« - Je n'ai plus mon mot à dire, votre majesté. »  
Sélès avait suivi le modèle de son aîné, et rougit légèrement.  
« - Ce sera un honneur. »

Régal les regarda partir avant de se rasseoir, cherchant Zélos du regard. Celui-ci dansait avec une jeune femme différente, et même si elle semblait aux anges, on voyait bien que Zélos ruminait quelque chose. Le duc commençait à se demander si l'idée de Sélès était réellement bonne. Rendre Zélos jaloux le ferait peut-être se décider, mais Régal ne voulait absolument pas forcer le jeune homme dans une direction qu'il regretterait ensuite. La danse venait de se terminer, et un jeune homme vint s'incliner devant le roi et Sélès. Régal essaya de se rappeler son nom, mais même s'il l'avait déjà vu dans quelques réceptions, il n'avait pas la mémoire des choses sans importance. Sélès cependant semblait le connaître car un sourire éclaira son visage, et lorsqu'elle prit son bras le jeune homme piqua un fard. Ses cheveux blonds platine ressortaient sur son costume bleu, et Régal aurait juré que c'était la même teinte que celle des yeux de Sélès. Ah, c'était tellement mièvre les jeunes amoureux !

Zélos s'éloigna un peu de la foule, suivant l'invitation du roi. Celui-ci eut un sourire paternaliste en s'accoudant à la rambarde du balcon. Du coin de l'œil, Zélos pouvait remarquer Régal, resté juste assez loin pour ne pas entendre la conversation, mais assez proche pour pouvoir intervenir rapidement. Depuis quand le duc était-il devenu aussi protecteur envers quelqu'un d'autre que Presea ?  
« - Sélès a bien grandi. »  
« - Elle s'est épanouie ces deux dernières années. » Répondit-t-il prudemment, sans savoir où le monarque voulait en venir.  
« - Vous avez réfléchi aux différentes propositions ? Quelqu'un comme Sélès représente un élément politique de choix dans la situation actuelle… »  
« - Me suggérez-vous de la marier à un rustre quelconque de Sylvarant pour consolider l'union des deux mondes ? Majesté, avec tout le respect que je vous dois… ATTENTION ! » cria Zélos, écartant le monarque d'un coup de sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans son bras et retint un cri. Déjà, Régal fonçait sur le vanguard, le faisant taire à jamais d'un coup de pied un peu trop violent. Faisant fi de sa blessure, Zélos aida le roi à se relever, alors que déjà deux gardes accouraient.  
« - Majesté, vous n'avez rien ? » demanda le premier de ceux-ci.  
Le roi secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. Puis son regard se porta sur Zélos.  
« - Tout va bien. Occupez vous de dégager le cadavre. Et faites cesser la fête. »  
« - Non ! » Zélos avait presque crié. Il se reprit, plus posé.« Je… je vous en prie. Je pense qu'il agissait seul : les vanguards ont été démantelés, et la situation entre Sylvarant et Tethe'alla s'est beaucoup calmée… Si cette affaire s'ébruite, cela pourrait remettre le feu aux poudres… Et Sélès a attendu cette soirée si longtemps ! »  
Le roi fronça les sourcils, semblant peser le pour et le contre.  
« - Gardes, emmenez le corps. Ne parlez pas de cet incident. »  
« - Merci, majesté. » S'inclina Zélos.  
Régal posa une main sur l'épaule du roux dès qu'ils furent seuls, inquiet.  
« - Tu as ce qu'il faut sur toi ? »  
« - Moui, j'vais pas m'amuser à enlever mon Exsphère juste pour une réception… Par contre, ma veste et ma chemise sont fichues… »  
Zélos lança un rapide sort de soin, contrit de l'état de sa tenue.  
« - Je vais rentrer, Si Sélès pose des questions, dis lui que j'avais trop bu ! »  
« - Non, attends. » Régal détacha ses cheveux, et Zélos eut le souffle coupé.  
Habituellement, Régal avait les cheveux attachés. Même pour dormir. Même en sortant de la salle de bain. Même pour se baigner. Voir les mèches céruléennes voleter dans le vent autour de la mâchoire puissante du duc était tout simplement…  
« - Zélos ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu es écarlate ! La lame était empoisonnée ? »  
L'élu leva le regard vers Régal et cligna les yeux.  
« - Non… c'est juste que… c'est la première fois que je te vois les cheveux détachés. Ça te va bien. » Bredouilla l'élu.

Régal ouvrit la bouche et rougit, avant de baisser la tête vers ses pieds. Son regard se porta vers le ruban violet qu'il tenait, sans se rappeler trop pourquoi. Puis il secoua la tête, fixant son attention sur le bras de Zélos. Le roux se laissa faire, détournant la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de Régal. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, se repaissant silencieusement du parfum de l'élu. Une fois, Zélos lui avait expliqué qu'il n'aimait pas se parfumer lors des réceptions, parce que tout le monde le faisait, et que le mélange des différentes odeurs pouvait parfois être atroce. Le rouquin sentait le savon, le tissu neuf et le shampoing. Son souffle était légèrement alcoolisé et sucré.Régal réfréna son envie d'embrasser l'élu et remit une mèche rousse derrière son oreille.  
« - Ca ira comme ça, la coupure est cachée. » Murmura Régal, monstrueusement proche de l'oreille tentatrice.  
Zélos se recula violemment, regagnant instantanément toutes les nuances de rouge qu'il avait perdues en se calmant. Il bredouilla un« merci » mal assuré avant de se détourner et fuir vers la réception. Surtout le bar…

Zélos se jeta dans le divan, faisant valser ses chaussures aux quatre coins de la pièce [1]. Régal leva un sourcil interrogatif : il était sûr et certain que son cadet avait bu, mais à quel point ? Assez en tout cas pour se relever d'un bond et sautiller vers le bar, leur servant à tous deux un verre liquide violet.  
« - T'as vu ? même couleur que nous ! Comme quoi, on fait des choses fantastiques à base d'amangue ! »  
Régal s'installa dans un fauteuil avec un soupir, desserrant son jabot. L'élu vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir. D'une main, il déboutonna ses boutons chemise, jusqu'à la fin du sternum, et vida d'un trait son verre.  
« - Alors, tu t'entends bien avec Sélès finalement ? » lâcha-t-il avec amertume.  
« - Plutôt. » Déclara le duc avec circonspection.« C'est une enfant très intéressante. »  
« - Une femme tu veux dire. »  
« - Une enfant. » Régal secoua la tête, levant les yeux sur l'élu.« Zélos, elle a douze ans de moins que moi. »  
Le roux se releva pour se servir un nouveau verre, et se tourna vers son aîné, le rouge aux joues.  
« - Ca ne semblait pas te gêner tant que ça, tout à l'heure. »  
Régal secoua la tête avec amusement et se leva à son tour pour rejoindre l'élu, attraper le verre de celui-ci et le reposer sur le bar. Ils étaient proches, assez pour que le duc puisse sentir la chaleur dégagée par son cadet.  
« - Tu me fais une scène de jalousie, Zélos ? »  
Le roux voulu reculer, mais fut rapidement bloqué par le bar. Régal était presque contre lui, il avait l'impression de pouvoir le toucher s'il respirait trop fort. L'homme aux cheveux bleus [2] termina de lui bloquer toute retraite en posant ses mains sur le meuble maudit.  
« - Oui. Murmura faiblement Zélos, la tête baissée. »  
À présent, il sentait ses jambes trembler. Plus que jamais, il aurait voulu fuir. Comment Régal allait-il interpréter ces mots ? Une main remonta le long de son bras, et lorsque celle-ci attrapa son menton, il sursauta.  
«- Bien sûr… Tu n'aimes pas qu'on s'approche de Sélès, hum ? »  
« - O… oui…? » Murmura Zélos, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres du duc qui remuaient lentement.  
Il allait mourir, si Régal ne l'embrassait pas… Il allait mourir, si Régal le rejetait, maintenant qu'il posait ses lèvres contre celles du duc… Régal retint un sourire victorieux, avant de se déconnecter de la réalité pour s'abandonner complètement au baiser de Zélos, lâchant son menton pour entourer la taille du roux… La notion du temps même s'effilocha, tandis que l'ancien prisonnier laissait passer ses mains sous le tissus qui le séparait de la peau du roux, dont le contact l'électrisa. La première fois qu'il avait pu frôler Zélos, il avait trouvé le contact doux et velouté. La première fois qu'il avait pu le serrer contre lui, le sang souillait la douceur irréelle de cette peau. Et là, il pouvait enfin l'embrasser… Sa main remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du roux, et les frissons qui parcourraient la peau se répercutaient dans son propre corps…Les doigts de l'élu de son coeur s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux.  
« - Arr… Arrête, s'il te plaît. » Geignit Zélos, repoussant légèrement Régal.  
Celui-ci inspira et ferma les yeux, se relevant légèrement.  
« - J'ai… J'ai le b… bar qui me… »  
« - Oh, excuse moi. »Murmura Régal, s'écartant.  
Le duc se frotta la nuque, rougissant. Zélos se décolla du meuble et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussettes.  
« - Je… je vais dormir. » Bredouilla Régal.  
Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps devant Zélos. Les cheveux ébouriffés, la chemise à moitié défaite, ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers…  
« - Non, attends… me laisse pas. »  
Zélos se rapprocha jusqu'à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du duc, et entoura la taille de celui-ci. Régal se retourna, pour le prendre dans ses bras, et lui embrassa le haut du crâne. Puis il se laissa emporter vers le divan et s'assis, entraînant l'élu avec lui. Zélos laissa échapper un soupir et se fouina contre le duc, laissant s'égrainer les secondes...  
«- On… fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda timidement Zélos, toute sa timidité retrouvée.  
Le duc étouffa un sourire dans la masse de cheveux roux, une euphorie qu'il ne se connaissait pas l'envahissant. D'une main assurée, il releva le menton de son cadet, pour l'embrasser plus calmement, prenant le temps de découvrir réellement la bouche de son aimé. Maladroitement, le jeune homme essayait d'avoir accès plus aisément aux bras du duc, remuant contre lui sans réellement prendre conscience des désirs qu'il pouvait provoquer chez le duc, peinant à respirer…

Ils se séparèrent, et Régal ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.  
«- On dirait que… »  
Zélos rougit et baissa la tête, replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille pour se donner contenance.  
«- Désolé… J'ai pas… l'habitude… »  
Régal s'écarta, surpris. L'élu lui jeta un regard gêné, et se décida à plonger la tête contre la chemise de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.  
«- Je pensais qu'avec ton statut… »  
« - Je pouvais pas en tant qu'élu, l'église m'aurait désavoué… Et après… »  
Zélos releva la tête, fixant Régal dans les yeux. Son regard plongea dans celui de son vis à vis...  
«- Après, je t'ai rencontré… »[3]  
Régal ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne voulut en sortir. Sa main vint se perdre naturellement dans les cheveux du roux, et il l'embrassa passionnément. 

FIN

[1] Il est trop fort ce Zélos ! Tout ça avec seulement deux chaussures !  
[2] Sincèrement, « bleuet » c'est pas génial, mais c'est tellement frustrant de pouvoir différencier aussi facilement deux personnes et de pas pouvoir utiliser cette différenciation facilement !  
[3] *vomit toutes ses tripes voir plus* J'ai jamais écrit quelque chose d'aussi mièvre c'est pas possible c'est dégoûtant ! Désolée, ils mourront à la fin dans d'atroces souffrances, dans ma prochaine fic. Au moins un, histoire d'être plus sadique.


End file.
